espritu de la navidad donde estas?
by Tsunami 4000
Summary: bueno esta es una tipica hisotira de navidad que pasa cuando dos alamas solitarias pasan una navidad inovlidable gracias a dos pequeños angeles?
1. Chapter 1

_**DONDE ESTAS ESPIRITU**_

_**NAVIDEÑO**_

_**by:**_

_**THE PANDORA'S TEAM**_

_**PROLOGO**_

Ya estaba empezando a anochecer, en Tokio, un suspiro salio de sus delicados labios, mientras observaba por la ventana, la nieve, que cubría los alrededores a través de aquella mirada color rubí, tan desolada, como siempre esas fechas, todo se encontraba en silencio, era la única persona en todo el lugar, si todo seguía siendo igual, ni siquiera se había tomado las molestias de prender las luces de navidad adentro. O siquiera de preparar la decoración de aquel solitario árbol, para que…si siempre lo compartiría con la soledad, en eso una pequeña y solitaria lagrima rodó por su delicada mejilla, mientras observaba la única estrella en el cielo

-como quisiera…poder pasar una feliz navidad aunque sea una sola vez-murmuro, sin pestañear con melancolía

En los jardines cubiertos de nieve, una solitaria figura se encontraba quieta e inmóvil observando el atardecer

-…nuevamente una solitaria navidad…-pensó, vagando en sus recuerdos recordando la ultima navidad que había pasado junto a sus padres, antes de aquel fatal accidente, mientras una brisa helada, jugaba con sus cabellos, en ese instante su aquella mirada grisácea, y helada, se poso en el cielo, donde pudo divisar una solitaria estrella fugaz

-..Desearía poder volver a sentir aquella dicha en navidad-murmuro sin dejar aquella pose seria, aunque con una gran tristeza inundando aquella mirada tan fría y llena de recuerdos dolorosos

///

La joven de ojos rubí, se encontraba tan sola como siempre , sus amigos nunca supieron a pesar de ya haberse conocido hacia 8 años como había vivido siempre, desde la muerte de su abuela, sus padres se habían separado hacia ya mucho tiempo, y su madre siempre estaba ocupada, por lo que nunca se encontraba en su casa, recordó aquella época de su niñez cuando apenas tenia 9 años, y vivía en feliz armonía con aquella mujer de la tercera edad, y como había sido tan dolorosa su despedida, la cual nunca seria un próximo regreso

-…oh abuela...-sollozo con tristeza, no quería pasar otra navidad como las otras tal vez si salía podría encontrar donde pasar aquella noche de navidad, o encontrar aquel espíritu navideño perdido, ya hacia mucho tiempo, fue entonces cuando tomo su abrigo y salio aquella noche en busca de su sonrisa navideña

/////

En el centro de la ciudad, un joven de unos 24 años se hallaba recorriendo los alrededores, escuchando los villancicos así como viendo las tiendas de regalo las cuales aun seguían abiertas

Una imagen se le cruzo por la mente, o mas bien un recuerdo

_**-**__**Mami me puedes comprar ese Blade!-rogaba un pequeño niño de apenas 5 años, a una joven mujer de gran hermosura y calidez en su mirada junto a un hombre de mayor estatura, quien los observaba con una sonrisa**_

_**-esta bien pequeño cual quieres?-pregunto el hombre arrodillándose frente a el**_

_**-Mm.…ese el azul!-grito observado el pequeño juguete en la vitrina, con unos ojos llenos de felicidad y esperanzas**_

_**-esta bien y que te parece si luego vamos a tomar un helado…-**_

_**-Mm.…mejor seria una graaaaaaaan! taza de chocolate caliente si podemos Mami podemos si papi por faaaaaaaa!!-decía el pequeño emocionado, mientras el hombre paso sus manos sobre sus cabellos revolviéndoselos…por ultima vez...**_

un suspiro salio de sus labios, ya habían pasado años desde entonces pero el dolor aun no se había marchado del todo, entonces recordó a sus amigos, y como la estarían pasando felices entre ellos

///

Tal vez no había sido muy buena idea salir sola pro la ciudad, pero creía que era mejor que quedarse otra triste noche en su hogar, se preguntaba como la estarían pasando los otro seguramente junto a sus seres queridos tal vez estarían conversando jugando bromeando entre ellos, cuanto los envidiaba por eso, en ese instante nota una figura muy familiar en el mirador, notando al joven frió y serio, que ella había conocido hacia ya 8 años, se acerco lentamente, no sabia porque...pero se preguntaba que podría estar haciendo el ahí

-Kai…-dijo ella mientras los ojos fríos y distantes del joven los cuales ahora mostraban sorpresa la observaban

-Hilary…-

-que estas haciendo aquí?-

_**Continuara……**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO I:**_

_**by: THE PANDORA'S TEAM.**_

-que estas haciendo aquí- preguntaron ambos, al mismo tiempo sin dejar de mirarse

-te molesta que me quede un rato-pegunto ella, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostro el solo la observo durante unos instante antes de volver a ponerse como anteriormente se encontraba sin antes contestar

-como gustes...-

Los dos se quedaron en un silencio prolongado nadie sabia como empezar aquella conversación, ninguno de los dos mientras la helada brisa jugueteaba pro sus cabellos, y rozaba sus pálidas pieles, fue entonces que ella comenzó a hablar

-Kai…-comenzo captando la atención del joven quién la miro de reojo sin cambiar su expresión- acaso...estas solo en esta navidad?-fue una pregunta, directa y franca, ella solo había supuesto aquello ya que era extraño ver a alguien solo en esa noche, un largo silencio se formo nuevamente entonces ella empezó a lamentar lo que había preguntado

-….si…-murmuro, con un deje de tristeza, y vagando antiguos recuerdos en su memoria-y tu? que acaso no deberías estar con tus padres?-

Ella se quedó muda, recordando su situación- mis padres son separados, y mi madre…mi madre se encuentra trabajando ahora en .-explico ella

-y no tienes algún familiar aquí?-siguió preguntando algo que era muy raro en el en especial porque estaba hablando demasiado

-ya no...-susurro, con melancolía recordando a su ya fallecida abuela-dime Kai...tu comprendes el sentido de bueno...la navidad-

eso sorprendió al joven, siempre había creído que aquella jovencita siempre había estado feliz con su familia tal vez sus hermanos, si es que alguna vez había pensado que ella tendría, pero estaba equivocado, y ahora ella le venia con aquella pregunta que ni el mismo comprendía

-no...No lo comprendo-

-je...entonces estamos parejos-dijo ella, mientras se qeudaba meditando, observando al joven, a su lado-kai…-

-Hm?-

-que te parece si..bueno-sus labios empezaron a temblar mas por los nervios que pro el frió- si juntos pasamos esta navidad-termino nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus manos, sin poder mirarlo si quiera

-esta bien...-fue todo lo que respondió mientras la joven lo observaba sorprendida mientras una cándida sonrisa aparecía en sus rostro

-entonces vamos!!-en eso lo tomo del brazo arrastrándolo, mientras ambos se marchaban

///

En una cafetería, ambos se hallaban tomando unas deliciosas tazas de chocolate caliente

-esto esta mejor-sonrió ella, saboreando el deliciosos y calido liquido, mientras observaba al joven serio frente a ella, en eso noto algo singular en su rostro, y tuvo que taparse la boca, para no reírse demasiado, lo cual el chico noto

-jijijiji-

-que?..que es tan gracioso?-

-jiji..Mírate..jijiji..te ves muy simpático..-reia ella entonces le paso un pequeño espejo, el cual el copio y se observo el rostro, notando en el un gran bigote de chocolate, sintiéndose algo avergonzado

-jiji..permíteme-ella cogio un pequeño pañuelo blanco que siempre llevaba consigo, mientras lo acercaba a los labios del joven, limpiándoselos, esto causa en el una reacción de nerviosismo intenso, así como un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla, por aquella acción-ya no tienes ningún bigote-comentó ella guardando su pañuelo

-…gra..gracias-dijo este mientras sus jóvenes labios temblaban

-no hay de que…este lugar es muy hermoso-

-si..-fue todo lo que el dijo

-que te parece si damos un paseo, y vemos que hacer-

-Hm..-

-jejeje lo tomaré como un si-

ella entonces se levanto, y pidió dulces y mas chocolate caliente para llevar

-hay que estar prevenidos ante cualquier cosa-fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de aquel local

los dos siguieron caminando, hasta que pasaron cerca de un callejón, donde escucharon unos gritos de ayuda

-cállate mocoso si no quieres salir herido-amenazo un hombre de porte siniestra mientras hacia rozar el filo de un cuchillo por el cuello de un niño como de 6 años,

-déjalo!!-grito una niña, mucho mas pequeña que era sostenida por dos jóvenes

-cállate preciosa!..y entréguennos todo lo que tienen-gritó el primero

-pero ya les dijimos que no tenemos nada…-dijo desesperada, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-así pues no les creo así que…-en ese instante el filo de aquella arma se dirigía para acabar con la vida de aquel pequeño, pero una mano sostuvo el brazo de aquel, malvado sujeto, antes de lograr su cometido

-creo que estos niños, no tienen nada que sea de su interés-empezó a decir calmado el joven de ojos grises, como el hielo, mientras apretaba con mas fuerza su brazo, causando que soltase el arma, ya que se lo estaba quebrando con gran facilidad mientras se retorcía de dolor, en el suelo

-déjalo!!! maldito!!!-gritaron los dos jóvenes soltando a la niña ,mientras se abalanzaban sobre Kai

-creo que no!-en ese momento, alguien les había lanzado unas piedras justo en sus cabezas causando que cayeran aturdido ambos jóvenes, Kai se quedo mirando a la causante de aquello y no era nada mas ni nada menos que Hilary, en eso se acerco y le dio un gran puñetazo al hombre que Kai estaba sosteniendo rompiéndole algunos dientes, causando que cayera

-Hm.…hombre como estos merecen que se los castren…-comentó con el ceño fruncido, Kai no pudo omitir una risa por aquel comentario esa chica tenia agallas y muchas y por alguna razón eso había atrapado su interés al instante

-por..Por favor no nos hagan daño-se escucho una vos infantil atrás de ellos, ambos voltearon descubriendo a un pequeño niño de cabello plateado el cual lo tenia atado en una coleta con una simpática gorra en su cabeza, y unos temerosos pero decididos ojos rubíes, éste se hallaba en pose de defensa y como no si una pequeña de unos ojos grisáceos y cabello castaño, el cual caía en ondas los observaba atrás de el

-no se preocupen pequeños no le haremos nada…díganos donde están sus padres-pregunto Hilary acercándoseles con una sonrisa, pero pronto se desvaneció al notar como la pequeña derramaba una solitaria lagrima de sus ojos

-ellos…ya no están-dijo el chico, mientras mordía sus labio inferior apretando sus puños intentado no llorar

-yo...lo siento. No quería-

-tiene algún lugar donde quedarse-pregunto de repente Kai, los niños lo miraron y negaron con la cabeza

-lo teníamos pero...esos hombres la quemaron-

Hilary lanzo un chillido de espanto y compasión pro aquellos niños

Entonces observo a Kai, quien no podía ocultar aquel pesar por los pequeños

-Kai…dime podrían acompañarnos-cuestionó Hilary, el la observo, y sin decir nada ella lo comprendió, estaban de acuerdo, por lo menos intentarían darle una noche de navidad feliz, y tal vez así ambos ya no se sentirán tan solos

-pequeños que les parece si pasan esta navidad con nosotros?-pregunto ella, los niños solo la observaron

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo II**_

_**by: the Pandora's team**_

-pequeños que les parece si pasan esta navidad con nosotros?-pregunto ella, los niños solo la observaron

-Keisy…-murmuró la pequeña

-mucho gusto Keisy, me llamo Hilary y ese joven de allí es Kai-

-jeje..el es mi hermano mayor Tyler –presento al niño que la observaba seriamente-y esta es mi muñeca Rally-presento a un a pequeña muñequita de pelo rizado rubia, con un sonrisa y al parecer tejida a mano

-es muy hermosa-sonrió Hilary, a lo cual la tímida pequeña se sonrojo

-iremos con ustedes-anuncio Tyler un con la seriedad en sus rostro, le agradaba aquella joven de nombre Hilary aunque el otro joven llamado Kai aun no se ganaba toda su confianza

-entonces vamos-dijo tomando la mano de la niña-Kai podrías llevar esto, en eso le entrego el paquete con las golosinas y chocolate caliente, el acepto, seria una larga noche y aun no había ni empezado, en eso Hilary cogio la mano de Tyler , y se fueron caminando

-jejeje srita Hilary, es caso novia del Sr. Kai?-preguntó la niña a lo cual Hilary Se sonrojo de inmediato, novia de Kai?...miro al joven debía aceptar que era muy atractivo pero también que el nunca la podría querer de aquella manera

-no Keisy Kai y yo solo somos..amigos-

-que pena los dos hacen una hermosa parejas jeje y Sally opina igual-comenzó a decir la niña con una gran sonrisa, en eso escucho el canto de los villancicos cerca de un gran árbol de Navidad

Hilary sonrió, en ese instante Keisy empezó a cantar

_**Noche de paz..**_

_**noche de amor…**_

_**todo**__** duerme alrededor…**_

En eso se une también Tyler

_**Ya esta naciendo le niñito Jesús**_

Kai se acerco a ellos, Hilary junto a el los escuchaban llenándose de maravillosos recuerdos

_**Brilla la estrella de paz…**_

_**brilla la estrella de paz…**_

Escucho Kai una melodiosa voz, la cual provenía de la joven, quién cerraba sus ojos, mientras cantaba

_**Noche de paz…**_

Hilary fue esta vez la que oyó aquella voz hermosa proveniente del joven a su lado, el cual por espontaneidad le había puesto la mano en su hombro y ella continuando con su canto al igual que los niños , apoyo su cabeza en sus hombro

Al terminar la canción, Hilary abrió sus ojos al igual que Kai, ambos observaron, su posición y no pudieron omitir un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas en eso Hilary sintió que alguien le estiraba de su saco

-Srita Hilary, podemos ir a jugar en la nieve por favor!-rogó la pequeña, Kai la soltó en ese instante mientras la joven la aceptaba la propuesta a la niña, la cual grito de felicidad junto con su hermano ambos jóvenes los siguieron aun muy confusos por lo que habían sentido en ese momento

llegaron a un lugar cubierto de nieve y árboles, ambos niños comenzaron a armar un gran muñeco de nieve Kai y Hilary los observaban en silencio, les agradaban a ambos aquellos niños sin saber el porque, pero ya sentían un gran y valioso cariño por ellos

-ya esta!!-Aviso contenta Keisy mientras saltaba de alegría

-no se creo que le falta algo-Dijo Tyler mirando el enorme muñeco frente a ellos, en eso notaron, como una bufanda se deslizo por el cuello de este, ambos niños voltearon viendo a sus nuevos amigos

-jeje eso será para que no tenga frío?-preguntó Hilary a Kai, quién había donado su bufanda azul, al muñeco, el solo le sonrió, Hilary se saco sus orejeras, poniéndoselas

-eso también podría ayudarlo-menciono Kai, sorprendiendo a la joven ya que el no era de seguir una broma pero de todas formas le agrado como lo había hecho

-pero le falta algo-menciono Tyler , mientras tomaba unas piedrecillas, intentando llegar a la cabeza, en ese instante unas manos lo tomaron de ambos lados de la cintura cargándolo para que llegara al rostro de aquel ser de nieve, descubriendo al responsable el cual era el muchacho de ojos grises

-gracias..-dijo feliz Tyler notando un pequeño espacio en el cual debería estar la nariz, Keisy entonces agarro una bellota y se la paso a su hermano quién la puso justo en el centro

-normalmente se usan zanahorias pero esto también se ve bien-comentó Hilary con gran alegría, Tyler ahora se hallaba en los hombros de Kai, mirando al muñeco de nieve,

-se ve hermoso-

-si-

en ese instante Kai sintió algo frío en su rostro, y se trataba de una gran bola de nieve, lanzada por su amiga, quién se burlaba de el, Kai bajo a Tyler entonces mientras le devolvía el golpe de la misma manera, todos empezaron a jugar, en ese momento, era maravillosos y divertido hasta que se cansaron y se tiraron sobre la blanca nieve

-jejeje nunca pensé que el serio Kai pudiera aceptar una guerra de nieve-

-hay mucho que aun no sabes-menciono, ella solo sonrió, en eso Keisy y Tyler empiezan a reír

-miren hice un ángel!-

-yo también estoy haciendo uno-dijo Tyler , Hilary se les unió así como Kai, era en verdad divertido debían admitirlo, cuando ya acabaron, se marcharon de aquel sitio, caminando todos juntos ya eran las 11 de la noche y muy pronto serian las doce

-Hilary,,,-dijo Kai mirando a la joven a su lado-te gustaría venir conmigo y estos niños a mi casa, además según tu no hay nadie en tu hogar-

Ella lo observo durante unos minutos-que dicen chicos quieren pasar la navidad en la mansión de Kai- los pequeños asintieron

-Si Kai, me gustaría pasar contigo y estos pequeños en tu casa-

así se fueron, hacia la mansión Hiwatari

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo III**_

_**by: The Pandora's team**_

ya en la mansión, los cuatro se hallaban, en la sala frente a la chimenea, Hilary les había dado las golosinas así como el chocolate caliente y se notaba que estaban cansados, entonces pensó mañana seria navidad y no tenia nada que entregarle a aquellas tres personas

-Kai,,,-susurro

-ssshhhh…-dijo el, mientras le señalaba a los pequeños hermanitos los cuales se hallaban dormido, ambos sonrieron mientras los ponía en una habitación calida y cómoda, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado de no despertarlos

-sabes Kai…esta navidad creo que me ha devuelto el espíritu que ya llevaba tiempo perdido-comento Hilary mirándolo con intensidad en sus ojos

-a mi también…-

-sabes recuerdo que en este día fue cuándo mi abuela había muerto, no sabes lo sola y triste queme sentí desde entonces-

-te entiendo con claridad, cuando yo tenia apenas 5 años mis padres y yo nos hallábamos en la ciudad de Moscú y cuando regresábamos a nuestro hogar sucedió un accidente mis padres…-callo de repente-murieron en el-

-yo..lo lamento tanto-

-lo se, eres la primera persona a quién le cuento esto, pero ahora siento que, esta navidad no podría ser mejor si tu y esos niños no hubiesen estado-

Ella se sonrojo levemente, entonces bajaron quedándose solos frente al fuego de la chimenea, hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos

////

Al día, siguiente algo empezó a vibrar, en el bolsillo de Kai lo cual lo despertó lentamente, sentía que algo estaba encima de el, algo calido, y suave, abrió un ojo descubriendo a la castaña encima suyo acurrucada al parecer los dos se habían quedado dormidos, sobre el sofá no pudo evitar un gran sonrojo, observo el pequeño móvil causa de su despertar

-hola…Tyson?..si feliz navidad…como?..si claro ya vamos…Hilary?..ella esta aquí…no molestes…grrr..bien no te molesta que llevemos a unos amigos con nosotros…bueno adiós-en eso corto, su mejor amigo aunque el nunca lo confesaría, los había invitado para un almuerzo de navidad en su casa, observo su reloj, notando que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, observo a la joven que aun estaba sobre el dormida, plácidamente, sonrió para si, salio de ahí con cuidado sin despertarla, mientras la dejaba sola…

Mas tarde Hilary comenzó a despertarse, recordando haberse quedado dormida junto con ..KAI!! se empezó a sonrojar, imaginando la escena, al parecer el se había levantado primero que pena, aquella, aunque no del todo tal vez no le había importado demasiado pero donde estaría?..fue arriba a ver a los niños

-buenos días pequeños FELIZ NAVIDAD!-grito emocionada Hilary entrando, mirando a los niños ya levantados, quiénes le dieron la bienvenida con abrazos

-Srita Hilary donde esta el Sr. Kai?-pregunto con curiosidad la niña

-el salio un momento que les parece si desayunamos algo-

-siiiiiii-

así se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Hilary les preparo algo delicioso para ellos con lo que había encontrado

en eso la puerta se abre descubriendo al joven de ojos fríos

-buenos días..-dice el mirando a los presentes

-buenos-

-debemos irnos Tyson me ha llamado para invitarnos a un almuerzo navideño-dice sin dejar la seriedad

-esta bien,,,niños prepárense para conocer a nuestro otros amigos-

así fue como se marcharon hacia el dojo de los Granger

_**continuara**__**…**_


	5. el final

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**by: The Pandora Team.**_

La fiesta de Tyson había sido grandiosa, habían comido cantado villancico, era estupenda, todos sus amigos se encontraban allí los Saint Shield, los demolition Boy, Los Saikid, etc., etc.

Todos felices en aquella celebración y se notaba que las cosas no cambiaban, Tyson tan hambriento como siempre ahora acompañado de Julia, Ray siempre tan filosofo y maduro, incluso logró volver con la pelirroja, Máx. se hallaba con la peliazul, de nombre Marian, jugando en la nieve como niños junto con Keisy y Tyler , así era, todo era magnifico , ahora en unos pocos minuto se acabaría, pronto serian las doce, ya se habían repartido los regalos todos tenían uno en especial, mejor que otro, pero Hilary no se sentía feliz porque no le había dado nada a esas tres personas que colaboraron para encontrar su espíritu navideño nuevamente

ella se hallaba afuera, sentada mirando el lugar, mientras una brillante luna la reflejaba

-Puedo acompañarte?-escucho una voz familiar tras de ella descubriendo a Kai, quién la observaba

-claro…-dijo sonrojándose un poco, se veía tan atractivo, y aunque quisiera negarlo debía admitir que estaba sintiendo algo muy especial por el, o tal vez siempre lo había sentido

-Toma,,,-dijo entregándole un pequeño paquete, ella lo observo

-Kai…yo no tengo nada para darte-dijo ella apenada, bajando la cabeza, en eso sintió como los dedos de el la tomaron por su barbilla alzándola para mirarlo a los ojos

-no importa, ábrelo-

Ella lo abrió, al hacerlo sus ojos se agrandaron era un hermoso collar con una peculiar piedra preciosa color aguamarina

-Kai..no se..que decir ..es hermoso!-empezó ella

-era de mi madre..-comento el-quiero dártelo-siguió mientras le sonreía-me permites?- ella asintió sorprendida por lo que le había dicho, en eso le coloco la joya alrededor de sus cuello mientras sus dedos rozaban, su blanca piel , Hilary se erizaba con aquel tacto y se sonrojaba también por estos

-ya esta listo-

-gracias,,,-

-no hay de que, gracias a ti, por haberme devuelto mi espíritu navideño-dijo de pronto en su oído-te ves hermosa-murmuro

ella estaba ruborizada, sorprendida, apenada, impactada, feliz , confusa, era algo tan grande lo que sentía por el que debía demostrárselo de alguna forma alzo la mirada y allí vio la respuesta, volteo mirando a Kai frente a ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, mientras unía sus labios con los de el, eran fríos, pero luego fueron calidos, en eso sintió, como las manos de el tomaron su cintura, correspondiéndole al beso, o a los besos ya que tomaban un poco de aire para luego continuar, no necesitaban palabras, era algo que en sus miradas lo entendían y comprendían, era amor, un amor nacido en navidad, después de años de tristeza compartida por ambos así como la soledad mutua

unas pequeñas figura los observaban desde lo lejos

-Ya debemos irnos hermano?-preguntó Keisy

-si hermana, ya hemos terminado-contesto Tyler

-esta bien-sonrió la pequeña observando la escena debajo de aquel muerdago, entonces su vestimenta cambio y como una figura celestial quedaron sus figuras, con unas pequeñas alas, eran ellos las estrella a quienes ambos jóvenes habían pedido un deseo, y con la ultima campanada de las doce, los habían cumplido e incluso darles un regalo aun mas grande, que ellos nunca habían podido imaginar

_____**FIN**_


End file.
